


Storytime!

by OccasionalWriterHD



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I found more gays to write about-, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, god i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalWriterHD/pseuds/OccasionalWriterHD
Summary: Amity Blight finally gets out of the house after resting up from her leg injury. The young witch decides to visit the library, however what she found was not what she had expected.Maybe doing story time with someone else does not seem like such a bad idea after all...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	Storytime!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so funny story... my computer literally died on me and all my drafts in it are just gone. RIP Lapidot lol, I'll rewrite you soon.
> 
> Anyways, Lumity, I ship it. Hardcore. I love gay panik, I love oblivious bisexual, I love them both together, they are so cute!!

Amity let out a sigh for the umpteenth time that day. She glanced over at the cast encasing her right foot. Sure, what she did was reckless and could have probably been solved using a spell, but the thought of Luz getting tackled down by Boscha and getting hurt was a big no for Amity. Yep, definitely worth the cast.

Despite the payoff it had, having an injured foot was absolute torture. For starters, a certain Mr and Mrs Blight were not happy to find that Amity had injured herself. (Despite being thrilled that their daughter may be returning to Grudgeby after her sudden retirement) Edric and Emira's constant babysitting was driving Amity insane.

The worse thing however, was how much she was missing out. Amity had to withdraw from a field trip, to the Emperor's Castle no less! She was not allowed to attend certain classes due to how much moving around the class requires. She even had to cancel plans just because it takes way to long for Amity to get from one place to the other.

Speaking of plans, her almost daily routine of heading to the library had been disrupted. Never in her life had Amity hated stairs, she could not even hobble her way up the first few steps!

Despite the challenges, Amity decided that she had had enough of sitting around at home doing absolutely nothing for the past few weeks. Amity decided that the library would be the first place she wanted to visit.

Ever since she had her cast on, Amity had been doing nothing but practice making abominations in her room. It has gotten to the point where the talented witch could control her abominations with ease. Hence, her main method of transportation was to ride on the back of her abomination. Sure, it was a strange sight to see a young witch just charging down the street on the back of a huge abomination, but it works.

"Stairs huh...you don’t scare me anymore!" Amity proudly commanded her abomination to travel up the long flight of stairs, letting out an excited squeal once she was at the entrance of the library.

Once she had dismissed her abomination, Amity stepped into the library. It was nice to see that the library did not change a thing since she had stopped coming. Good old librarians were still working hard at their job, people still flocked in and out to get their work done, even a few new faces could be spotted amongst the regulars.

Amity made a beeline to the romance section, taking a second to check for anyone nearby before tugging at a particular book. The shelf shifted open and Amity was greeted to the welcoming sight of her secret hideout. It was exactly the same as before, albeit a little dusty but still in pristine condition.

Amity fought down a scream when she got her hands on her Azura Book collection. She had made the mistake of leaving it in the library instead of bringing it home while she rest. She was definitely going to spend some quality time with her books. Maybe she should update her diary? Or even re-read the series for the 7th time-

"What do you think you're doing!" 

Amity froze. Did someone find her secret room? She quickly turned to face the entrance, nothing. Amity raised an eye brow, confused as to what was happening. The voice sounded, familiar? And it was coming from outside.

"We're your friends," The cheerful voice declared. Amity could have sworn she heard those lines before. As she reached for her crutches and left her room, the familiar voice spoke once again.

"And we want to help! Said the tin boy-"

"With a yelp..." Amity finished. Otabin the bookmaker? She made her way to thr children's section of the library. The friendly sight of colourful and welcoming furniture brought a smile to Amity's face. However, something else or rather, someone else had caught her attention.

"Otabin smiled and paced the floor. "I've never had real friends before."" The children laughed along to the silly antics of none other than Luz Noceda. The girl in question was trying her best to act out the scene in the book, occasionally referring to the pages due to inexperience.

Amity could not hide the soft smile tugging at her lips. The enthusiasm in Luz's voice made her heart flutter in her chest. "Then we will be your first! The chicken witch clucked. Otabin couldn't believe his luck!" It was heart-warming, seeing the human take over her place to read to the children while she was gone.

"So bookmaker Otabin surrounded by friends, bound a book of friendship. And that's, the end." Luz closed the book before setting in down. The kids cheered and clapped once Luz had finished reading the story, one even requested that she read it again.

"Uhm, Miss Luz? I have a question," A child in the front asked.

"Ask away!" Luz offered a cheeky smile.

"Is Miss Amity coming back? She hasn't been here for weeks..." The rest of the group also chimmed in their personal questions, most of them enquiring if Amity was okay. The witch could not help but giggle at how adorable the sight was.

"Well, Miss Amity injured her foot while facing off in a fierce Grudgeby match," Luz began. "It was a close fight, and I had the ball. A player from another team was about to tackle me but then, Amity swooped in and took that other player down!" Luz began acting out the scene as the children laughed along to her comical acting.

"Miss Amity had broken her leg in that battle, but in return, we won a moral victory!" Luz hopped onto a chair and posed dramatically. Amity laughed out loud when Luz almost fell of the chair, loud enough for a few heads to turn.

"Miss Amity!" A few children said in unison. Suddenly, Amity was being tackled by a hoard of children. The group fell into a pile of laughs and squeals.

"Acting out what happened at the Grudgeby match Amity?" Luz snickered and offered a hand to the fallen girl.

"Nah, you did a good job acting out how we won "morally"" Amity shot back as she accepted Luz's hand. With a tug, Luz managed to pull Amity up from the floor. The pair was not expecting the pull to be that strong and hence, Amity was now face to face with Luz. A strangled "eep" made it's way out of Amity's mouth as she fell backwards. 

Despite how intelligent Amity was, she did not consider the fact that her leg was still in a cast and began to fall even further back. Just as Amity braced for impact, a pair of arms caught her just in time and pulled her back up. 

"Whoa! Sorry about that, forgot you had a cast and all." Luz let go of Amity once the witch had regained her balance. Amity thanked the Titans that Luz was just...so oblivious and did not notice the burning blush on her face.

"Ahem...I didn't know you were taking my place here," Amity looked down at the smiling kids surrounding them.

"Miss Amity your face is red!" A child teased. Even the children were more aware of how head over heals Amity was than Luz herself.

"Miss Amity here probably had a hard time making her way here. Now off you go jóvenes!" With a wave, Luz sent the children off.

"Well, since you were stuck at home and all I decided to take your spot while you rest up. I hope that's fine with you hehe..." Luz gave an awkward smile as she ushered Amity to a seat nearby.

"I don't mind at all, thank you for doing this. When I first contacted the library saying I won't be doing story time for awhile, they told me the kids were quite disappointed." 

"I tried my best to tell the story how you would. Then again, it's hard to beat the original." Luz shot Amity a wink, resulting in a flustered witch trying her best to not faint in front of this adorable human.

"I- UH...hah Me? Original? Pfffft no- I mean, well yes I'm the one who reads the book but- Good? You said it was good? You're joking HAH you're joking! You were amazing, the kids loved you, I loved y- NO IT WAS BAD- NO IT WAS GOOD-" 

"Amity, calm down. I was just saying how you were an amazing storyteller and how I was trying to meet that standard!" Luz wrapped a comforting arm around the panicking girl.

"SorryIwasramblingyourstorytellingwasreallygood-" Amity stopped herself before she could embarrass herself even further. Luz giggled at how adorably flustered her friend was getting from a simple complement. 

"Once your leg is fully healed, why don't we do story time together?" 

"Heh, sounds good to me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I used google translate, please tell me if I translated that wrong- 
> 
> I hope you liked my first Lumity fic, definitely a change from my usual SU fics. I'm definitely writing more TOH, loving the series so far.
> 
> Have a great day ahead folks! >:D


End file.
